Ice cream
by byuniebyun
Summary: (Oneshoot) Hanya sekedar kemesuman Chanyeol yang membuatnya berakhir di kedai es krim. [Chanbaek, Yaoi]


Akhir pekan, di taman kota. Pukul 12.00. Semua orang tercengang melihat kejadian mengenaskan yang di alami oleh seorang pria tinggi dengan pakaian serba hitam yang di kenakannya.

Semua berawal dari suara tamparan keras yang berasal dari sepasang anak adam. Saking kerasnya membuat semua orang disana menoleh dan mulai menyaksikan apa yang terjadi.

"AKU TIDAK MENYANGKA KAU SECABUL ITU, BRENGSEK!" Teriakan seorang wanita cantik di depan sana menggema memenuhi taman kota.

Para orang tua sibuk menutup telinga putra-putrinya untuk tidak mendengar perkataan kasar yang di lontarkan si wanita cantik.

"AKU TIDAK BERMAKSUD, CHA MURIM!" Pria tinggi itu balas berteriak dengan tangan masih memegangi pipinya yang membiru.

Wanita cantik bernama lengkap Cha Murim itu mendecih mendengar ujaran pria di depannya.

"YAK, PARK CHANYEOL! BAGIAN MANANYA YANG KAU SEBUT TIDAK BERMAKSUD DENGAN SENGAJA MEREMAS BOKONG WANITA ITU, HAH?!" Murim menunjuk wanita yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu dengan tangan yang yang mencengkram jaketnya erat.

Pria tinggi yang ternyata adalah Park Chanyeol terdiam mendengarnya. Dia buntu, kehabisan kata-kata. Murim di depannya semakin naik pitam.

"DAN TERLEBIH KAU MELAKUKANNYA DI DEPAN KEKASIHMU SENDIRI, SIALAN!" Lanjut Murim dengan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Plakk!

Murim kembali menampar sebelah pipi Chanyeol dengan keras.

"YAK, CHA MURIM!" Chanyeol berteriak tidak terima.

"KITA PUTUS!" Ucap Murim sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan kedua pipi yang membiru.

Chanyeol yang malu karna menjadi tontonan pun meninggalkan taman kota.

-

Chanyeol memasuki kedai es krim tak jauh dari taman kota. Dalam pikirnya, es krim bisa sejenak mendinginkan pikiran dan hatinya.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol membenarkan perkataan mantan kekasihnya. Dia yang sedang berkencan saat itu, gemas melihat bokong milik seorang wanita yang berlenggak-lenggok di depannya. Karna itu Chanyeol meremas bokong wanita itu dengan alibi tersandung dan tak sengaja menabrak wanita di depannya. Namun Murim yang sangat memahami sifat mesum kekasihnya itu mengetahui maksud tersembunyi Chanyeol. Dan terjadilah seperti itu. hmm

Chanyeol menghela nafas saat melihat kedai es krim yang sangat mengantri. Mau tidak mau, Chanyeol pun ikut menempatkan diri di belakang barisan yang sedang mengantri.

Beberapa orang di depannya bahkan pergi karna tak sanggup mengantri lebih lama. Chanyeol memutar matanya bosan. Namun pandangannya terhenti, keningnya mengernyit melihat anak kecil dengan Hoodie merah di depannya.

"Hei, adik kecil" Sapa Chanyeol.

Anak kecil di depannya menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap Chanyeol. Seketika dunia Chanyeol berhenti berputar. Matanya terpaku. Jantungnya berdegup menyenangkan. Tubuhnya menghangat. Sungguh, anak kecil di depannya telah menghipnotis Chanyeol. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah itu begitu menggemaskan dengan mata bening, hidung kecil, bibir mungil, pipi tembam. Tubuh gempalnya yang putih bersih pun hanya sebatas pinggang Chanyeol.

"Paman?" Anak kecil di hadapannya menelengkan kepala bingung.

Chanyeol kelabakan dan berdehem kemudian.

"Ah, maaf. Apa kau sedang mengantri juga?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya wajar Chanyeol bertanya seperti itu. Karna anak kecil itu tidak berada pas pada barisannya. Membuat Chanyeol bingung.

"Tidak, paman. Aku sedang menunggu hyungku yang mengantri di depan sana untuk membeli es krim." Anak kecil itu menjawab.

"Oh begitu. Lalu siapa namamu?" Chanyeol bertanya lebih dari apa yang ada di kepalanya.

"Namaku baekie, paman." Anak itu menjawab polos dengan senyum manisnya. Ugh Chanyeol bisa diabetes.

"Ah, Baekie, Bisa tolong panggil aku hyung? Aku belum setua itu untuk dipanggil paman." Chanyeol meminta.

"ung, baik paman. mmm maksud Baekie, hyung. hehe" Anak kecil itu terkekeh dengan menggaruk pipinya yang tembam. Ugh, Chanyeol ingin mencubit pipi tembam itu.

"Baekie, berapa usiamu?" Chanyeol brtanya kembali. Sungguh dia sangat penasaran dengan anak kecil di hadapannya ini.

"Baekie 5 tahun hyung" Anak kecil itu menjawab antusias dengan telapak tangan yang ia lebarkan ke arah Chanyeol.

Uh betapa Chanyeol ingin menggigit jari-jari mungil itu. Chanyeol gemas.

"Baekie suka es krim apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Baekie suka es krim strawberry" Jawab anak kecil itu.

Tanya jawab itu pun masih terus berlangsung. Chanyeol sangat menyukai Anak kecil di depannya itu. Selain menggemaskan, anak kecil itu juga menyenangkan. Membuat Chanyeol nyaman berbicara dengannya.

Ugh, mungkinkah Chanyeol jatuh cinta? Jantungnya yang terus berdegup kencang, darahnya yang berdesir, hatinya yang menghangat, mungkinkah Chanyeol jatuh hati kepada anak kecil itu? Ah, sungguh Chanyeol bukan pedophil. Lalu perasaan apa yang tengah dirasakannya kini?

"Hyung!" seruan anak kecil di depannya membuat Chanyeol tersadar.

Ah, ternyata antriannya sudah semakin sedikit. Huh, kebosanan yang Chanyeol rasakan bahkan hilang hanya dengan adanya anak kecil itu.

"Baekie..."

"Baekie, ayo sayang. Es krimu sudah hyung dapatkan." Perkataan dari depan sana membuat ucapan Chanyeol terpotong.

Chanyeol dan anak kecil itu menoleh bersamaan ke sumber suara.

"Benarkah hyung? horeee" Anak kecil itu bersorak senang.

Mungkin Chanyeol akan mencubit pipi anak kecil itu saking gemasnya jika saja sosok lelaki yang menghampiri mereka tidak menarik atensi Chanyeol.

Sungguh apa yang dirasakan Chanyeol pada sosok di depannya jelas berbeda dengan anak kecil tadi. Jantung Chanyeol serasa berhenti berdetak. Nafasnya tercekat. Seluruh motoriknya seolah mematung.

Chanyeol tentu sadar jika sosok di depannya adalah lelaki. Namun sosok itu sungguh sangat indah. Cantik memepesona. Dengan tubuh molek yang dimilikinya.

ugh, pikiran Chanyeol meliar hanya dengan melihatnya. Terlebih saat sosok itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Chanyeol ingin pingsan saja.

"Oh, terimakasih sudah menemani Baekie. Kalau begitu. kami permisi." Lelaki itu menggandeng tangan anak kecil itu untuk pergi dari sana.

Tidak. Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan kesempatannya hilang begitu saja. Setidaknya untuk mengetahui nama sosok menawan itu.

"Tunggu!" Seru Chanyeol.

Sosok di depan sana menoleh dengan raut bingung.

"Maaf, siapa namamu?" Lanjut Chanyeol.

Sosok itu lalu tersenyum manis sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun."


End file.
